Jealousy
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Jihoon masa bodo kalau Soonyoung teriak-teriak kegirangan sambil melambai-lambaikan lightstick SNSD, tapi tidak dengan girlgroup yang satu ini. / "Kau tidak suka laguku?" / "Katakan saja. Aku tidak mengigit, kok." / SoonHoon / SVT FF


SEVENTEEN © Pledis Entertainment ® 2015

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

 **Jealousy**

® 2017

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak setuju," kata Soonyoung di tengah rapat. Lima kepala lain, peserta rapat hari itu, langsung mengarah padanya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kita tidak bisa berubah lagi. Konsep ini sudah sangat matang. Jihoon sudah menyelesaikan lagu utamanya, tinggal melakukan proses rekaman dan _editing_. Kau hanya perlu mendengarkan demonya, membuat koreografi, dan mengajarkannya pada anak-anak itu setelah mereka selesai rekaman," tegas Seo SungJin, CEO Source Music, tempat Soonyoung bekerja selama nyaris tujuh tahun lamanya.

"Tapi mereka masih anak-anak yang bahkan baru legal tahun ini! Bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan konsep 19+ kepada mereka?!"

Sungguh, Soonyoung tak habis pikir dengan para petinggi-petinggi di perusahaan ini. Hanya karena konsep anak sekolahan tidak lagi digemari, mereka seenaknya mengadakan rapat dan memutuskan konsep dewasa bagi G-Friend, _girlband_ yang debut tiga tahun lalu. Mereka harusnya membenahi cara promosi mereka, bukannya ikut-ikutan agensi lain menggunakan konsep seksi.

"Kwon Soon Young- _sshi_ , kita berada di industri hiburan. Tugas kita menghibur penonton. Kalau penonton mau konsep seksi, ya kita harus fleksibel mengikuti keinginan pasar. Itu _kan_ cara kita semua bertahan di sini?"

"Tapi tidak dengan mengorbankan anak-anak itu, _kan_?" Gigi-gigi Soonyoung bergemeletuk menahan emosi yang sudah memuncak di kepalanya hingaga ke ubun-ubun.

Sebagai koreografer utama di Source Music, hampir semua tarian dan koreogradi G-Friend adalah hasil buah pikirannya. Membawa gadis-gadis belia itu ke puncak popularitas mereka dengan gerakan energik dan ceria. Beban moral itu berada di pundaknya untuk tetap menyajikan penampilan layak tonton bagi semua kalangan.

"Apanya yang mengorbankan. _Toh_ mereka setuju-setuju saja." Sungjin tak ambil pusing. "Kalau kita mengusung konsep ini, kita akan untung berkali-kali lipat. Royaltinya akan lebih dari cukup untuk biaya pernikahanmu dan Jihoon."

Soonyoung terdiam dengan wajah memerah padan dan kedua tangan mengenpal erat. Matanya bertatapan dengan dua mata elang yang kini memicing licik penuh kemenangan.

"Pikirkan baik-baik. Kalau konsep ini berhasil, kita semua yang senang." Sungjin menepuk pundak kirinya lalu meninggalkan ruangan bersama empat bawahannya yang lain.

"Haish… sial!" erang Soonyoung frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung memejamkan mata, mendengarkan tiap lirik dan melodi dengan saksama, nada-nada mayor dan minor yang tersusun apik. Dahinya berkerut saat menyadari betapa seduktif isi lagu ini. Dan membayangkan Yuju yang menyanyikannya membuat kepala Soonyoung ingin meledak rasanya.

" _Eotteyo_?"

Soonyoung membuka mata, mendapati Jihoon memandangnya datar, menunggu pendapat darinya.

"Kau yang membuatnya? Seorang diri?" Soonyoung balas bertanya.

Jihoon menganguk. "Tapi beberapa perubahan dilakukan sajangnim setelah aku mengajukan lirik awalnya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Liriknya benar-benar… kotor…" jawab Soonyoung sejujurnya.

Jihoon menggedikkan bah. " _Well_ … aku terinspirasi dari mulut kotormu yang suka merayu itu."

"Tapi kau suka, _kan_?" godanya. Soonyoung menggesekkan ujung hidung keduanya, gemas, lantas mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir Jihoon.

Mereka saling menatap dalam keheningan ruang studio pribadi Jihoon. Menyelami pikiran masing-masing tanpa perlu mulut ikut berucap. Tangan Jihoon yang tertutup sweater rajut terangkat, menakup sebelah pipi Soonyoung, menggesekkan ibu jarinya di sana. Perlahan mata Soonyoung tertutup, tidak ingin kenyamanan ini lekas hilang.

"Ada apa?"

Jihoon tahu, ada yang mau Soonyoung bicarakan secara serius kalau laki-laki itu sampai diam dan bertemu mata dengan mata. Bukan sekedar guyon meski Soonyoung memang suka berbicara hal-hal remeh.

Lelaki 30 tahun itu menghembuskan napas berat. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak setuju dengan konsep _comeback_ G-Friend yang sedang digarap saat ini." Ia diam, melihat reaksi Jihoon.

Jihoon menegakkan ubuhnya, menghadap samping. Mendadak _mood_ nya berubah kalau Soonyoung sudah bawa-bawa soal G-Friend. Dan perubahannya tidak pernah jadi baik. "Kau tidak suka laguku?"

"Bukan begitu, Ji…" Soonyoung mendesah lelah. "Lagumu bagus kalau yang membawaknnya _girlgroup_ macam AOA. Ini G-Friend, Ji! Mereka bahkan baru legal. Umji baru 20 tahun! Masa kau tega membuatkan lagu seduktif seperti itu?"

"Karena Umji atau _member_ yang lain?" Jihoon membuang muka. Enggan menatap Soonyoung. "Karena Yuju?"

Soonyoung memejamkan mata lelah, sadar ke mana pembicaraan ini melangkah. "Kalau kau masih berpikir buruk soal aku dan Yuju, kau salah besar. Demi Tuhan Ji! Itu sudah lewat beberapa bulan lalu. Aku hanya menganggap mereka semua sebagai adik-adikku."

"Bagaimana aku bisa berpikir positif kalau kau selalu peduli pada mereka, terutama Yuju?! Bahkan saat aku menunggumu semalaman di hari ulang tahunku, kau malah lebih memilih menemaninya menangis. Bagaimana caranya supaya aku tidak curiga padamu dan Yuju, Kwon Soon Young?"

"Ji…" Soonyoung mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Profesionallah sedikit!"

"Aku profesional! Aku melakukan tugasku, membuatkan lagu untuk mereka. Kau yang harusnya profesional, Soon." Jihoon menunjuk dada Soonyoung. "Kau yang mulai menggunakan perasaanmu di sini."

Lantas sosok mungil itu melompat turun dari kursinya, meninggalkan Soonyoung seorang diri tenggelam di pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo hanya bisa diam sambil mengusap lembut pundak sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu apartemennya dengan kubangan air mata di wajah bulatnya. Bukan kali ini saja Jihoon datang dalam kondisi mengenaskan ini. Dan Wonwoo selalu tahu sumber masalahnya.

"Kau ada apa lagi dengan Soonyoung?" tanya Wonwoo setelah Jihoon berhenti mengangis dan menyesap tehnya yang mulai dingin.

Masih dengan napas sesenggukkan, Jihoon bercerita. "Si Soonyoung itu… dia lebih peduli pada grup asuhnya daripada aku!"

Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk. Pasti maksudnya G-Friend. Apalagi yang bisa membuat Jihoon cemburu buta? Bahkan Jihoon tidak peduli saat Soonyoung teriak-teriak kegirangan sambil melambai-lambaikan _lightstick_ SNSD. "Kau yakin hanya itu?"

Karena setahu Wonwoo, butuh setahun lebih bagi Sooyoung mendekati Jihoon yang galaknya minta ampun. Setelah berpacaran selama lima tahun dan kini sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan, rasanya Wonwoo tidak percaya begitu saja kalau Soonyoung lebih peduli orang lain dibanding Jihoon. Sebodoh-bodohnya Soonyoung, dia tidak akan bermain-main dalam urusan percintaan apalagi kaitannya dengan Jihoon.

Si kecil mulai bercerita seluruhnya, dari awal ia mendapat tugas membuat lagu oleh perusahaan dan baru tahu kalau lagu itu untuk G-Friend setelah mereka melakukan sesi rekaman dua hari lalu, hingga curhatan Soonyoung soal konsepnya—yang cukup banyak menyakiti hati Jihoon. Ia bahkan perlu waktu berminggu-minggu menulis ulang lagu tersebut sambil membayangkan Soonyoung di tiap liriknya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak kesal? Itu sama saja dia tidak menyukai laguku. Lagipula, buat apa dia peduli-peduli amat dengan grup bodoh itu? Bahkan mereka tidak ada yang protes ingin ganti lirik saat rekaman," keluh Jihoon bersidekap di sofa empuk ruang tamu.

Sahabat karibnya mengangguk lagi, lantas diam memandang wajah bulat Jihoon yang terlihat menirus belakangan ini. "Kalau menurutku, ya, Ji—ini hanya menurutku—kurasa wajar kalau Soonyoung melakukan hal itu. Dia kan tidak bilang kalau dia tidak menyukai lagumu. Dia hanya bilang, lagu itu tidak cocok dengan _imange_ G-Friend di masyarakat. Apalagi kau juga tahu sendiri, Soonyoung yang melatih mereka dari jaman _trainee_. Dengan sifat Soonyoung yang penyayang itu, kurasa ia pasti sudah menyayangi mereka seperti adik sendiri."

Jihoon menunduk. Tangannya memilin ujung sweater yang membungkus seluruh lengannya hangat, ingin berkilah. "Tapi…" Jihoon kembali terdiam.

"Kalau ini masalah Soonyoung dan Yuju waktu itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Ji. Tipe Soonyoung yang kecil-kecil mudah dipeluk." Cengir Wonwoo.

" _Ish_! Sialan! Kau mengataiku kecil, hah?!" Tangannya melayang menggebuk Wonwoo. Jihoon tersenyum samar meski mata sembab itu tak mampu berbohong.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ya. Bagus _dong_ Soonyoung menolak proyek dengan konsep dewasa seperti itu." Jihoon mengerjap, menunggu Wonwoo melanjutkan dengan serius. "Memangnya kau rela mendapati Soonyoung membuat gerakan erotis untuk mereka dan mengawasi latihannya setiap hari?"

Mendadak wajah Jihoon memerah, membayangkan Soonyoung yang sudah banjir keringat menatap serius pada cermin sambil meliukkan tubuhnya tanpa kenal lelah. Sorot matanya seolah bisa menghancurkan cermin. "Astaga… pikiranku!" erangnya frustasi, meremas rambutnya.

"Hayo! Berpikir apa kau barusan?" tanya Wonwoo jahil. Ia tertawa semakin lebar kala Jihoon membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di bantal. Telinganya kelihatan merah seperti tomat masak.

"Sungguh, setelah ini aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa…" kata Jihoon setelah puas melempari Wonwoo dengan bantal sampai keduanya lelah tertawa.

"Temui Soonyoung. Dia berhak mendapat penjelasan darimu."

Jihoon terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

Deru napas terengah memenuhi seluruh ruangan berdinding cermin tersebut. Soonyoung memandang tampilannya sendiri dengan wajah jijik akan baju yang basah kuyup oleh keringat serta wajah berminyaknya. Ia benar-benar butuh mandi, tapi tidak bisa karena pekerjaan yang belum seleai. Soonyoung pantang pulang sebelum pekerjaannya beres. Sejak siang tadi, berapa kalipun badannya berusaha mengiuti melodi lagi tersebut, tidak ada yang membuatnya benar-benar puas.

"Kau hanya menguras tenagamu sia-sia, Soon," kata Junhwi, rekan kerjanya yang sudah lebih dulu pulang setelah pembicaraan mereka tak membuahkan hasil.

Junhwi sudah memberikan banyak masukan gerakan, tapi tak satupun lolos dari standar Soonyoung. Ada saja alasan yang ia gunakan. Terlalu erotis lah, terlalu keluar konsep, tidak bagus lah, ini dan itu.

Benar kata Jihoon tadi. Dia memang sudah terlalu banyak menggunakan perasaannya dalam pekerjaan ini. Namun bagaimana? Proses kreatifnya muncul saat ia merasakan perasaannya sendiri. Tubuhnya berbicara mengenai perasaannya tanpa perlu Soonyoung banyak bercerita. Ia cinta menari tapi tidak dengan beban moral yang kini merantai kakinya sehingga ia tidak dapat menghasilkan barang satu gerakkan pun.

"Soonyoung…"

Ia menoleh mendapati Jihoon berdiri di ambang pintu. Kekasihnya melangkah setelah menutup pintu, menyusakan perasaan ganjil di hati Soonyoung. Mereka memang pernah beberapa kali bertengkar, namun semuanya menyisakan perasaan aneh di hati masing-masing. Membuat mereka seperti sepasang orang asing kembali.

"Kau belum pulang, Ji?" tanya Soonyoung mencarikan suasana.

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Umm… itu… aku…" Jihoon benci dirinya yang sulit berkata-kata. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia utarakan, tapi tak satupun lolos dari belah bibirnya. Semua tersangkut di ujung lidah.

"Ada apa?" Ditambah perlakuan lembut Soonyoung membuat dirinya meras semakin tak enak hati. Kekasih macam apa dirinya? Marah-marah lalu pergi, sementara Soonyoung masih memperlakukannya penuh sayang seperti sekarang. Rasanya Jihoon tidak ingin elusan Soonyoung di pucuk kepalanya segera berakhir.

"Katakan saja. Aku tidak mengigit, _kok_ ," katanya jahil tapi tak kunjung membuat Jihon menguraikan senyum.

Setelah menghela napas, Jihoon berucap, "Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi siang. Aku yang tidak profesional, menghubungkanmu dengan Yuju karena alasan sepihak." Jihoon masih menunduk, menonton kesepuluh jarinya yang saling bertautan terasa lebih menarik daripada dua mata sipit Soonyoung yang tidak lepas darinya.

"Aku… mungkin aku bisa bernegosiasi lagi dengan _Sajangnim_ soal lagu dan rekaman ini." Jihoon mengulum bibirnya. "Biasanya dia lebih mendengar pendapatku."

Lagipula kalau Jihoon pikir-pikir lagi, peralihan lagu G-Friend saat ini terlalu kontras. Mereka memang sudah seharusnya menggunakan konsep dewasa, mengingat fans merekapun bertambah usia, tapi dewasa tidak selalu berarti erotis, _kan_? Dan juga, Jihoon tidak rela berbagi _pillow talk_ -nya dengan Soonyoung kepada khalayak ramai meskipun orang-orang mungkin tidak peduli siapa dia.

"Seksi yang murahan tidak pernah diterima baik oleh publik," tambah Jihoon kemudian, "lulus sensor KBS saja tidak."

Soonyoung terkekeh mendengar lelucon Jihoon. "Jadi sudah tidak cemburu lagi?"

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Masa?" goda Soonyoung.

Pacarnya bergerak melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Soonyoung, mengabaikan fabrik menjijikkan yang melekat basah di tubuhnya. "Sebenarnya masih…" Jihoon mencicit di ceruk leher Soonyoung. "… Sedikit."

Soonyong tidak tahan untuk tidak balas mendekap Jihoon dan menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di pucuk kepala yang lebih muda, menghidurp aroma manga di sana. " _Aigo_ … pacarku imut sekali, _sih_?" Ia menghujani kepala Jihoon dengan kecupan kupu-kupu yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

 **1.749 words**

Haiiiii, Carat-deul~ Annyeong… Ya, ini sih bukan FF SVT pertama aku, tapi ini SoonHoon pertama aku #yeey. Aku lagi demen sama dua makhluk sipit ini #gaksadardiri #plak

Aku cinta G-Friend. Aku suka sama _collab_ -nya Hoshi X Yuju di MAMA kemaren. _No bash_ yaaaa... ini cuma keperluan FF kok #lopelope

Di sini aku sengaja nggak ngejelasin gender Jihoon secara jelas. Silahkan impretasikan sendiri ini GS atau Yaoi. ^^ Jangan lupa juga tulis alasan kamu di review box kenapa Jihoon itu cewek/cowok. Aku mau tahu ^^ Oke? Oke?

21.03 WIB

8 Januari 2017

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

 **Jealousy © Kazuma House Production ® 2017**

.

.

.

 **Post A/N Story**

.

.

.

"Ji."

"Hmm?"

Jihoon mendongak pada Soonyoung, masih belum melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang ramping Soonyoung.

"Sebenarnya… aku sudah berpikir untuk _resign_ dari sini sejak seminggu yang lalu," kata Soonyoung. "Aku dapat tawaran bekerja di Pledis Entertainment sebagai koreografer untuk Seventeen. Bayarannya satu juta lima ratus ribu won per minggu dan royaltinya dua juta lima ratus ribu won per penampilan. Di sana juga aku tidak harus selalu terikat dengan Pledis. Aku bisa mengambil tawaran kerja dari luar. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Selama kau tidak jadi sakit kelelahan ya itu bagus." Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya, berbalik, hendak pergi. "Lebih bagus lagi karena kau tidak harus berurusan sama cewek-cewek ABG itu."

"Katanya tadi sudah tidak cemburu?" goda Soonyoung menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jihoon sambil merangkul pundak kecil itu. Sungguh, pemandangan wajah Jihoon yang memerah malu itu adalah tontonan paling menarik baginya.

"Aduh…" Ia menjerit saat Jihoon menyikut pinggangnya. "Sakit, Ji…"

"Rasakan itu!" balas Jihoon bengis lalu mendahului Soonyoung yang masih memegangi perutnya masuk ke dalam lift lalu melambai, tidak membiarkan pacarnya ikut turun bersamanya. " _Annyeong_!"

" _Ya_! Lee Jihoon! Kenapa kau selalu kejam padaku?" ㅠ.ㅠ


End file.
